memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Churchill/Borg Attack/Chapter Five
The Churchill is disabled and badly damaged by the shockwave but intact on the bridge sparks are raining down fires are everywhere and the crew gets up from where they were laying as the com activates and it's Captain Kira calling them. Colonel Rivers, are you and your crew all right says Typhuss on the com. She pressed the com panel on her command chair. Yeah we're all right Captain and alive but we're badly damaged and are in need of a tow Colonel Rivers says as she looks around the battle damaged bridge. Hang on Colonel were coming to get you says Typhuss on the com. We'll be here Colonel Rivers says as she looks at the bridge in shambles. The Intrepid, Enterprise, and Voyager move in on the Churchill and tows her back to Earth spacedock for repairs. In the briefing room on board Voyager Admiral Janeway, Captain Kira, acting Captain Riker and Lieutenant Colonel Rivers are chatting about the Borg being in Sol sector, when Typhuss chimes in about the cube. Why did the Borg send only one cube says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway, Colonel Rivers, and acting Captain Riker. Janeway looks at them. That's a good question Admiral Janeway says as she looks at them. Then Colonel Rivers chimes in. I know that this was my first time facing the Borg but I did study about them in the Academy as part of my training and from what I could gather from the cube it looked like it was looking for payback for the destruction of the Unicomplex Colonel Rivers says as she looks at Captain Kira, acting Captain Riker, and Admiral Janeway. Typhuss wants to listen further as he looks at Colonel Rivers. Continue Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers. She looks at them. Think about it in the Delta Quadrant every Borg encounter was a nearly impossible battle, but you manage to hang in there now you found the transwarp hub in a nebula cloud that shields ships from sensors until you're right on top of it or it's on top of you and a future Janeway comes to the ship gives it a major upgrade and a chance to make it through the nebula cloud and use the conduit to the Alpha Quadrant and at the complex the other Janeway uses the pathogen that Icheb had in him to infect the Collective and destroy it from the inside out and that would be hurting and the Borg would want payback true the Borg are all mighty and they don't believe in revenge and that nothing can stop them but they were stopped three times getting at Earth and then stopped for good with the pathogen but for some strange reason we pick up a transwarp conduit and the cube emerges from it now that tells me that they're back and that their telling us that they'll have Earth one way or another Colonel Rivers explains to Captain Kira, acting Captain Riker, and Admiral Janeway. Typhuss is amazed by this. We will stop them and protect Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Rivers.